Jinx (Teen Titans) (DC Series)
Jinx is an Honorary Titan and a former villain . Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a former top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the former leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is also the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Appearance Jinx has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, Argent, and Kyd Wyykyd. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black long-sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut jagged about halfway down her thigh. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it. Personality In her period with the H.I.V.E., Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes. Far more mature, focused and controlled than her male teammates, Jinx has proven to be a largely capable and determined if subconsciously insecure leader. She also idolized Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil, before Kid Flash stepped in to change her mind. Jinx is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Rouge and releasing Kid Flash when Rouge taunted and mocked her, deeming her a pathetic failure and an embarrassment. At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed," we see a more determined, outspoken, and more sane Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this episode she got frustrated and emotional. Kid Flash helped Jinx show her real personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E.; in the series, a number of super teens including Kid Flash, Cyborg, See-More and Kid Kold did reveal that they have (or had) a big crush on her. History Jinx became a former H.I.V.E. Academy student, along with Gizmo and Mammoth. Her first mission with her classmates (for which they were dispatched by the H.I.V.E. Headmistress, who had been hired by Slade) was to destroy the Titans. They managed to force the Titans out of their tower, but the Titans came back with Robin and managed to defeat Jinx and her team. At some point, Jinx was associated with the Junior H.I.V.E. Academy and Dark Way Prep. Later on, Jinx was involved in a series of bank robberies with Gizmo and Mammoth commissioned by their then-current H.I.V.E. headmaster, Brother Blood, but the Titans planted a tracking device on her while they escaped and had Cyborg enter the H.I.V.E. as a student to infiltrate their organization. Cyborg posed as "Stone" and befriended the villainous trio (though Gizmo became more and more jealous about his standing with Brother Blood). Jinx and Stone developed a crush on each other during this time, though Jinx didn't know that "Stone" was really Cyborg in disguise. Soon Cyborg's identity was revealed, and he brought down the H.I.V.E. Academy. Jinx appeared hurt by Cyborg's betrayal, but escaped with her friends and formed the H.I.V.E. Five with Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More and Private H.I.V.E. Jinx and the other members of the H.I.V.E. Five briefly engaged the Titans (brainwashed at that time) in combat during a raid on a shopping mall, but just as they were gaining the upper hand in the battle, the entity known as Mother Mae-Eye appeared and defeated them. Later on, after they had defeated Mother Mae-Eye, the Titans tricked Gizmo into taking the pie she was in, and Mother Mae-Eye subsequently brainwashed the H.I.V.E. by feeding them her pie. Jinx then appeared as the de facto leader of a slightly reorganized H.I.V.E. Five group, consisting of herself, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx was apparently the only member of this group who took her criminal career seriously, as the other members all displayed a serious lack of initiative and a remarkably short attention span. This latest incarnation of the H.I.V.E. Five was foiled during a raid on a museum by the teenage superhero Kid Flash, and in an attempt to improve the group's standing in the eyes of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx attempted to capture Kid Flash and present him to the Brotherhood as a gift. Jinx particularly hoped to win the approval and respect of Madame Rouge, whom she idolized. However, Kid Flash took a liking to Jinx, and during their encounters, he alternately flirted with her and tried to convince her to denounce her life of crime. This annoyed Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. She later told Kid Flash that it was her power of "bad luck" that made her decide on pursuing a villainous life, since she saw little alternative considering the nature of her powers. Jinx was eventually successful in capturing Kid Flash (with See-More's assistance), but she quickly released him after Madame Rouge's constant string of insults and condescending attitude became too much for her to bear. At that point Jinx blasted Madame Rouge away with her powers, which apparently impressed Madame Rouge enough to reconsider her, leaving Jinx unharmed after telling her that they will meet again. As Jinx walked away, she found a vase of rose given to her by Kid Flash. Jinx is seen in "Homecoming - Part 2", as one of the many villains assisting the Brotherhood of Evil. However, it is revealed that she is in the heroes' side during the Titans' final battle against the Brotherhood, since she and Kid Flash were the last to arrive. While Kid Flash mopped up the unconscious enemies to the freeze machine, Jinx defeated Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy Numerous with one hex blast, made Mother Mae-Eye disappear, and helped Wildebeest and Hot Spot take down Madame Rouge. She subsequently became an Honorary Titan. She was seen in the Titans Tower socializing with the other Titans, and later participated in the recapture of Doctor Light. Relationships Teen Titans Kid Flash Jinx is the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Their relationship was kind of rocky at first as Jinx originally hated Kid Flash when he replaced the stolen necklace in her hand with a rose. They are off that road and now really care for each other. In the comics, they are shown more romantic. They have been seen on dates to the movies, at the carnival, at the pizza place, and in the park. They help each other when they need it like when Jinx helped Kid Flash all the way to the tower and pleaded with Raven to help him get his powers back. They are opposites. While Jinx has been cursed with bad luck and was barely surviving at a villainess career Kid Flash has lived a normal life until there was an accident and he became Kid Flash the partner of The Flash. Jinx becomes easily jealous when he flirts with other girls. Because of Jinx being a former villainess, she went undercover once to join the Fearsome Five. In "Lightspeed", Jinx does something very different than being a villain right after Madame Rouge said You hope to impress me, don't you? Perhaps someday you wish to be like me? Jinx's heart beats a little fast when she did a surprised little smile slightly. When Kid Flash was watching through the monitor he was worried about her and he told the Titans not to hurt her. In "Dial H for Hero", Kid Flash called Jinx Slowpoke like how Kid Kold had nicknamed her Lucky. Kid Flash and Jinx are a strong couple in the series, despite only featuring them for a few episodes. They deeply care for each other and they help each other when one is in trouble. Cyborg (as Stone) This relationship was short lived. While Cyborg was undercover at the H.I.V.E Academy, Jinx falls in love and she had hearts flowing from her head during Brother Blood's lesson after Cyborg (Stone) answered the question. At night, Jinx went to the dance with Cyborg (Stone). It turns out they both had crushes on each other when Bumblebee admits she read a little more on his disc about the huge crush on Jinx. They did not go out though because they were on different sides. When Jinx joined the Teen Titans they still did not get together, mainly because she was in a romantic relationship with Kid Flash, and he was in a relationship with Sarah Simms. Villains Gizmo and Mammoth These three were very close friends (or at the least strong allies) at the H.I.V.E. Academy and during their time as members of the H.I.V.E. Five. They are never seen without one another until the last episode of the series. The extension of their relationships with one another is not pin-pointed, but in "Final Exam," they seemed comfortable associating with one another in the Titans' lounge; they also share a dwelling place as the H.I.V.E. Five. Jinx was the unofficial leader of this posse while at the H.I.V.E. Academy, and she was the titled leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. They always trained together at the Academy, as their varying talents and skills complemented the others' very nicely. Because of this, these three would fight back-to-back with very synchronized battle tactics, which often lead them to victories. However, when Jinx switched sides and joined Kid Flash, she didn't hesitate to defeat Gizmo and Mammoth and allow them to be flash-frozen though stated it wasn't personal. Kid Kold Little is known about this relationship. They had broken up when Jinx went to study at the H.I.V.E academy. He had gotten his sister (Ice Kate) involved with the crime business. He is a villain too but has never made a debut in the TV series. When they were dating Kid Kold and Jinx developed nicknames for each other. Jinx's was "Lucky" while his was "Leo" . He was shocked to find out that she was a Titan and was even more shocked that she's the girlfriend of Kid Flash. When Jinx says she doesn't want to hurt him and if could just come along with her so she could take him to jail he replied coldly, "So what? You expect me to turn myself in or something? Just cause of what we once had?". When he reaches for his ice gun, it turns out his sister had taken it to battle Kid Flash. Jinx uses her powers to pull his pants down at the same moment Kid Flash returns with Ice Kate in ice hand cuffs. When the two are arrested, Kid Flash shows some concern but Jinx said that is was all good. "Lucky huh? Were you two an item or something?" "One of the many mistakes I made in the past! Life's good now... and so am I." Kid Flash and Jinx share their first official kiss. See-More See-More is one of the Hive Five members. He and Jinx have not dated but have shown interest in each other. In "Lightspeed", they are seen working together. See-More was there for Jinx when she needed it, but in Jinx's vision he was more like a friend, even though See-more may have wanted to be more. When she leaves on her own to find Kid Flash to prove that she's not completely useless, many of the members did not want to come, but See-More came. When she thanks him, a faint blush is shown on his face before floating away in his giant eye balloon. When the episode is almost done, See-More offers to rob a technology store together, but Jinx kindly rejects his offer. Madame Rouge Trivia * The shape of Jinx's hair looks similar to a horseshoe, which has a superstitious relation to luck. Oddly, while Jinx's powers revolve around bad luck, her hair is pointed upwards, and an upward-pointed horseshoe is a symbol of good luck, and Vela, Jino's twin sister from Jet Force Gemini. * Another thing about her hairstyle is that it partially resembles that of another well known villainess from another game not related to DC or Marvel: namely Ultimecia from the Final Fantasy series (developed by Square Enix). * Jinx does not appear to have eyebrows, and is the only supporting character who doesn't have them. * Her design in the show greatly differs from that in the comics. In the comics, she is an Indian sorceress who wore golden jewelry and wore mostly white and had dark skin, along with no hair. She also had elemental magic instead of bad luck-themed abilities. * Jinx's probability manipulating powers are very similar to the Marvel comics character Scarlet Witch. * Interestingly, whenever she was fighting against the Titans, she always battled Raven ("Final Exam", "Deception", and "Mother Mae Eye") * There is a probability that she likes unicorns, as seen in Lightspeed, when Kid Flash goes through her drawings. * She used to have a crush on 'Stone', who was actually Cyborg in disguise, undercover at H.I.V.E. Academy. * A character resembling Jinx, along with Raven, makes several cameo appearances in Ben 10: Omniverse at the Friedkin University. * Jinx's favorite food is blueberry pie. * Jinx is the one of the few villains to have redemption and become a hero. * Jinx is also the first boss in the computer game Teen Titans Battle Blitz, and being the first boss, she is easier to beat than the bosses that follow. Gallery Jinx/Gallery Category:DC